We are developing a gene targeting program based on the capacity of oligonucleotides to form stable triple helix complexes with specific sequence in duplex DNA. This approach has the promise to become a simple and efficient technology for delivering DNA reactive compounds to specific sites in chromosomal DNA in living cells. Applications include gene knockout, directed gene conversion and recombination, and, perhaps, gene therapy. Triple helices have been known for over 40 years and have been the subject of many studies in vitro. However there has been direct evidence that the protein:nucleic acid structure of tmammalian chromosomes would permit access to triplex forming oligos (TFO). We prepared a TFO linked to a photoactivatable DNA mutagen directed against a sequence in a gene frequently used as a mutation reporter. We introduced this into mammalian cells and after photoactivation of the mutagen isolated colonies of cells with mutations in the target gene. Sequence analysis showed that the mutations were located at the target sequence within the gene. We have asked if cell cycle status can influence the frequency of gene knockout and have identified the phase in the cell cycle when mutagenic targeting is optimal. We are now examining the effect of chemical modifications of the oligonucleotides on the in vivo gene targeting activity. - Gene targeting, triple helix, oligonucleotides, gene mutation